FRIENDSHIP
by ohmichele
Summary: Bagi mereka persahabatan adalah dua orang yang saling membutuhkan. Saling mencari keuntungan. Yang lain bisa sedih dan yang lain bisa bahagia diatasnya. Itu legal bagi mereka. Itu adil kalau kau tak menuntutnya. Karena sebenarnya mereka terlalu mengerti satu sama lain. Hingga berakhir saling menyakiti. exo crackpair! Hunkai/Sekai Chankai dan pair lainnya. yaoi/BL.
1. Chapter 1

_Note : _Maaf ya aku bukannya lanjutin ff yang dulu malah bikin cerita aneh lagi. Maaf tapi aku lagi pusing akhir-akhir ini. Tidak ada mood untuk melanjutkan ff yang dulu. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku tidak melanjutkannya. Kalian hanya perlu bersabar saja. Maaf atas kelabilanku. Yang terpikir sekarang hanyalah cerita ini. Karena cerita ini intinya berdasarkan cerita hidupku yang yah aku lebih-lebihkan biar greget hahahaha. Semoga kalian menikmatinya ya ^^

.

.

.

**FRIENDSHIP**

Written by Oh Michele

Cast : Oh Sehun,Kim Jongin,Park Chanyeol,dll.

Warning : cerita ga jelas,typo(s),yaoi,BL,OOC,dll.

.

.

.

.

Bagi mereka persahabatan adalah dua orang yang saling membutuhkan.

Saling mencari keuntungan.

Yang lain bisa sedih dan yang lain bisa bahagia diatasnya.

Itu legal bagi mereka.

Itu adil kalau kau tak menuntutnya.

Karena sebenarnya mereka terlalu mengerti satu sama lain.

Hingga berakhir saling menyakiti.

.

.

.

Namanya Oh Sehun. Jongin bertemu dengannya di tahun terakhir sekolahnya. Mereka satu kelas. Dua tahun sebelumnya mereka seperti berada di dunia yang berbeda pikirnya. Jongin bahkan belum pernah melihat anak ini. Dan sekarang mereka dipertemukan. Apa ini yang namanya takdir?

"Kau anak yang ceria ya Jongin."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan berteman denganmu."

Jongin tidak pernah tahu apa Sehun memiliki kekuatan menghipnotis atau dia yang terlalu berlebihan. Tapi hari itu saat mereka sedang belajar kelompok bersama rasanya Jongin merasakan hal yang lain. Yang membuatnya hanya melihat kearah Sehun sedangkan ada lebih dari 3 orang diruangan itu. Kalau diingat Jongin tidak tahu harus menyebut ini keberuntungan atau kesialan. Namun hari itu dia merasa ada yang mengikatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tempat duduk mereka tak berjarak jauh. Waktu 5 bulan memang terlalu cepat untuk sebuah persahabatan. Mereka sering melakukan kontak bicara tapi tak pernah menjelaskan pribadi masing-masing. Bagi Sehun persahabatan akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kau tak mengenal terlalu dalam.

"Karena jika kau terlalu mengenalku maka kau lambat laun akan membenciku."

Tapi Jongin sudah tahu hanya dengan caranya bicara, caranya menatap, caranya berinteraksi, bahkan caranya tertidur. Hanya dengan itu Jongin sudah tahu bagaimana seorang Oh Sehun. Dan Sehun sebenarnya juga sama. Mereka saling mengetahui tanpa lisan.

.

.

.

.

.

Anak seusia mereka memang dalam masa keingin tahuan yang tinggi. Jongin senang saat Sehun mengajaknya menghitung jumlah bintang yang muncul setiap malam, atau mungkin menghitung jumlah rambut Sehun. Tapi untuk yang ini Jongin tidak tahu apakah harus senang atau sedih.

"Apa kau pernah berciuman sebelumnya?"

Jongin menggeleng. Mereka yang tengah dalam perjalanan pulang tiba-tiba berhenti begitu saja.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana caranya?"

Jongin menggeleng lagi. Dia memang tidak tahu. Yah mungkin dia pernah melihat di film atau pernikahan saudaranya. Tapi dia belum pernah mencobanya.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri. Memeriksa keadaan kemudian mendekat pada Jongin.

"Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana rasanya."

Jongin merasa semakin terpojok. Yang dia bisa hanya memejamkan mata saat bibir Sehun berada di bibirnya. Ini gila! Dan ini ciuman pertamanya. Rasanya aneh. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menggelitiknya.

Bibir Sehun terus melumat bibirnya. Dia tidak tahu dari mana Sehun belajar ini. Yang jelas Jongin merasa perasaan yang ia kubur selama ini perlahan-lahan muncul kembali. Jongin memang menyukai Sehun. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyebut ini sebuah rasa suka. Mungkin ini hanya perasaan seorang sahabat. Dan rasa itu semakin memenuhi hatinya saat ini.

Sehun melepas tautannya kemudian menatap Jongin dengan senyuman.

"Terima kasih. Rasanya manis sekali."

Jongin tak menjawab. Mungkin masih terkejut.

"Ayo kita pulang."

Tangan Sehun menggandengnya dan menyeretnya sedikit. Jongin mulai mendapatkan lagi kesadarannya. Entah karena apa wajahnya memerah. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu perasaan apa ini hingga

"Oh iya, kau tahu Yixing teman satu club dance kita?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

Jongin mengangguk. Matanya tak pernah lepas melirik Sehun disampingnya.

"Aku jadian dengannya kemarin."

Perasaan Jongin kembali lagi seperti biasa. Bahkan menuju ke sebuah rasa yang sedikit sakit. Dia tak bicara apa-apa lagi. Begitu pula Sehun. Mereka hanya terus berjalan sampai terpisah di persimpangan jalan. Jongin ke kanan. Sehun ke kiri. Dan Jongin mulai berharap agar tak bertemu Sehun lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Tibalah hari kelulusan. Dimana Jongin bisa kembali tersenyum cerah. Dia bahagia hari ini. Selebihnya karena dia lulus dengan nilai yang baik. Teman-temannya juga ikut tertawa bersamanya. Bersenang-senang karena mungkin ini hari terakhir mereka bersama. Mereka juga lega karena hari ini Jongin bisa kembali menjadi Jongin si anak ceria yang dulu. Kemarin mereka sempat heran dengan kemurungan Jongin. Namun mencoba memaklumi karena saat itu banyak yang depresi mendekati waktu ujian.

"Hey Jongin?"

Jongin menoleh. Mendapati sosok namja tinggi membawa buket bunga ditangan.

"Chanyeol hyung?"

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu."

Dia Chanyeol. Satu tingkat diatas Jongin. Yang menyukai Jongin secara diam-diam. Memulainya dengan menjadi teman bicara Jongin.

"Terima kasih hyung." Jongin tersenyum ramah menerima bunga pemberian Chanyeol.

"Apa kau jadi masuk ke universitas yang sama denganku?"

Jongin terdiam. Masih sedikit berpikir. Kemudian matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok Sehun di belakang Chanyeol. Itu membuat ekspresinya berubah.

"Jongin?"

"Ah maaf hyung. Ada apa?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Dia sudah bisa menebak objek apa yang sedang dilihat Jongin.

"Apa kau jadi masuk ke universitas yang sama denganku?"

"Hmm. Ya. Mungkin. Aku masih mempertimbangkannya."

Jongin berucap cepat kemudian wajahnya berubah gelisah.

"Ah hyung aku tinggal dulu ya. Terima kasih untuk bunganya."

Dengan itu Jongin langsung meninggalkan Chanyeol. Tanpa menunggu Chanyeol mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Dia rasa dia butuh kesabaran lebih untuk namja manis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun!"

Sehun berhenti dari acara berjalannya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Jongin.

"Hey Jongin."

"Wajahmu murung. Ada apa?" lagi-lagi Jongin tak bisa mengendalikan perhatiannya pada Sehun. Tak bisa dipungkiri faktor keceriaannya hari ini yang membuatnya begini.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kita sahabat kan? Lagi pula sudah lama kau tak bercerita."

Sehun mengangkat alisnya sedikit. Kemudian tersenyum tipis yang terkesan paksaan.

"Itu sejak kau tak bicara padaku lagi Jongin."

"Ah benarkah?"

"Ya. Bahkan pesan yang ku kirim tak pernah kau balas."ucap Sehun.

Jongin memasang wajah berpikir. Sejujurnya saat itu dia memang sengaja. Dia ingin menjauhi Sehun untuk menormalkan perasaan aneh dalam dirinya. Dan Jongin pikir ini sudah berhasil jadi dia bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik untuk Sehun lagi.

"Maafkan aku soal itu."

"Kau kenapa memang?"

"Hey jawab dulu pertanyaanku Oh Sehun!"

Jongin yang cerewet kembali lagi.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku putus dengan Yixing."

Jongin terkejut. Entahlah perasaan aneh itu datang lagi.

"Bagaimana bi…."

"Jangan menanyakannya."

Jongin diam. Kemudian hening diantara mereka.

Cukup lama hingga mungkin Sehun sebal sendiri. Sehun langsung merangkul Jongin kemudian menggiringnya ke arah teman-temannya.

"Hey! Fotokan kami berdua!"

"Hah?"

Jongin terkejut. Dia baru sadar. Ah terkadang pikirannya memang sering blank.

"Meskipun aku tak punya pacar, paling tidak aku masih punya kau Jongin."

Kemudian mereka berfoto berdua. Yang membuat perasaan aneh dalam hati Jongin makin bertambah. Jongin agak takut dengan ini. Sangat takut.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka melanjutkan sekolah ke tempat yang berbeda. Jongin satu universitas dengan Chanyeol sedangkan Sehun di tempat lain. Hal itu tak membuat Jongin dan Sehun semakin menjauh. Bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang mereka semakin dekat.

"_Hey Sehun kalau kau tak makan kau bisa sakit."_

"_Maka dari itu suapi aku Jongin."_

Itu perbincangan mereka di telfon setiap hari. Hanya percakapan kecil yang manis. Yang membuat wajah Jongin bisa memerah hanya karena mendengar suara Sehun yang lebih sering menggodanya. Namun akhir-akhir ini Jongin sedikit sering kecewa. Karena Sehun…

"_Namanya Luhan."_

"_Oh."_

Sehun lebih sering membicarakan teman satu universitasnya yang baru di ketahui bernama Luhan. Walaupun ini membuat Jongin agak jengkel tapi dia bisa apa? Toh dia hanya sahabat pendengar setia keluh kesah Sehun. Jongin hanya bisa berpura-pura mendukung dan tertarik dengan bahasan soal Luhan yang dibicarakan Sehun.

"_Dia manis, baik hati, tangannya halus. Kau tahu aku berkenalan dengannya tadi pagi. Ah beruntungnya aku."_

"_Wah benarkah? Selamat kalau begitu."_

Lagi-lagi Jongin berpura-pura senang. Dalam hatinya dia bersedih. Dia mulai tahu ini yang orang sebut dengan cinta. Lalu apa Sehun juga merasakannya? Jongin rasa tidak. Apa Sehun mengetahuinya? Jongin rasa itu juga tidak.

"_Lalu bagaimana denganmu Jongin? Apa kau sudah menemukan cintamu?"_

Jongin agak tersentak dengan pertanyaan Sehun. Dia mencengkeram selimut di dekatnya kuat-kuat.

"_Aku rasa belum Sehun."_

.

.

.

.

.

Semakin hari Sehun jarang menghubunginya. Mungkin hanya tinggal ucapan "selamat tidur" dan "semoga mimpimu indah" yang masih sedikit sering Jongin dengar. Tak ada lagi obrolan tengah malam yang mereka lalui. Awalnya Jongin mengira hal ini karena mereka sama-sama sibuk atau lelah dengan rutinitas. Namun sedikitnya Jongin sadar betul ini juga karena ada orang lain yang sudah menemani hari-hari Sehun. Orang yang lebih diatas posisinya sebagai sahabat. Orang yang Sehun sukai. Luhan.

Jongin tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun. Kalau bisa mungkin dia akan menyalahkan dirinya yang bisa jatuh cinta pada Sehun. Yang jelas-jelas tak pernah melihatnya lebih. Namun dari cerita yang dia dengar, Luhan hanya mempermainkan Sehun. Jadi tidak salahkan kalau terkadang dia mengutuk Luhan? Bagaimana irinya dia pada Luhan yang bisa dicintai oleh Sehun. Sementara dirinya? Bukankah harusnya Luhan bersyukur?

"_Jongin, aku ingin bertemu denganmu."_

Kalimat putus asa yang baru pertama kali Jongin dengar dari seorang Oh Sehun membawanya ke sebuah café didekat taman. Café favorit mereka.

"Ada apa Hun?"

Jongin menatap dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Mendapati sahabatnya berdiri diluar café. Bukankah Sehun bisa masuk lebih dulu untuk menunggunya.

Sehun balik menatapnya. Dengan wajah sangat lelah yang benar-benar tergambar. Dia berjalan gontai kearah Jongin. Kemudian memeluknya erat. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin. Mencari kenyamanan yang ia butuhkan saat ini.

"Aku lelah."

Jongin masih terdiam beberapa saat. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Diam dia berharap Sehun tak mendengarnya. Perlahan tangannya terarah membalas pelukan Sehun. Mengelus punggungnya mencoba menenangkan. Dan Sehun merasa lebih baik dengan itu. Ah tidak, bisa dibilang bersama Jongin dia selalu merasa nyaman dan tenang.

"Jadi….."

Jongin menjauhkan tubuh Sehun dari pelukannya.

"Bisa kau ceritakan semuanya padaku?"

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin diam mendengarkan semua cerita Sehun. Dia tahu bahwa Sehun benar-benar sangat mencintai Luhan. Mata Jongin terus berkaca-kaca dan menimbulkan pertanyaan yang tiap menit Sehun tanyakan.

"Apa kau menangis?"

Jongin menggelang. Kemudian mengusap matanya. "Aku hanya mengantuk dan sedikit terharu mendengar ceritamu."

Sehun tertawa kecil. Tawa kepedihan. "Apa aku semenyedihkan itu?"

"Tidak. Masih ada yang lebih menderita dari pada kau." Ucap Jongin kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada secangkir teh di meja. Dia ingin berteriak "Aku lebih menderita!" namun itu benar-benar tidak akan membantunya. Mungkin akan lebih buruk.

"Hahaha siapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Yang lebih menderita dari aku."ucap Sehun agak kesal. Jadi Jongin tak menghiraukannya dari tadi.

"Banyak. Di novel yang ku baca. Semua lebih menderita dari pada kau."

Sehun tersenyum. Mengacak rambut Jongin dengan sengaja.

"Hey! Kau merusak rambutku."

"Biar saja." Jawab Sehun kembali tersenyum.

Jongin lagi-lagi tak menatap Sehun. Dia takut perasaannya makin dalam.

Kemudian keheningan tercipta diantara mereka. Tidak ada yang bicara lagi. Sehun hanya sibuk mengaduk minumannya. Pandangannya terarah ke luar jendela. Entahlah apa yang menarik dari pemandangan orang yang berlalu-lalang diluar.

"Tinggalkan dia."

Ucapan Jongin membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia dengan cepat mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Jongin.

"Tinggalkan Luhan."

Sehun memijat pelipisnya. Sedikit pusing dengan keadaan ini.

"Aku… tidak…."

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Kau tidak mengerti Jongin….."

"Aku mengerti Sehun! Aku sangat mengerti!"nada Jongin meninggi. Mungkin dia sudah benar-benar kesal.

"Aku mencin….."

"Ku mohon aku tidak mau mendengarnya!" Jongin menggeleng cepat. Menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan.

"Jongin…." Sehun mencoba meraih tangan Jongin namun Jongin menghindar.

"Aku mengerti…. Aku sangat mengerti…."ucap Jongin lirih.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Jongin tersentak mendengar ucapan Sehun. Dia kemudian dengan cepat berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang terus memanggilnya. Dia tidak peduli. Dadanya benar-benar terasa sakit. Ia ingin pulang dan cepat-cepat menangis.

Sampai di apartemen miliknya dia menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Merutuki Sehun, menyumpahi Luhan, dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Hingga Jongin akhirnya lelah. Menyandarkan kepala pada sofa miliknya. Yang dulu setiap akhir pekan ia gunakan untuk menonton film bersama Sehun. Bercanda bersama. Bahkan kadang mereka berciuman. Bukankah mengingatnya benar-benar menyakitkan?

Suara bel sedikit mengganggu Jongin yang dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Dia hampir tertidur tadi. Hampir tidak memikirkan Sehun dan kemudian suara bel itu mengacaukannya. Dia harus memaki orang yang bertamu malam-malam begini.

"Sia… Sehun?"

Jongin terkejut mendapati sosok yang tengah berdiri di depan pintunya. Dia hampir menutup pintunya lagi kalau Sehun tak segera menahan pintunya.

"Tunggu dulu Jongin…"

"Apa? Apa maumu?" ucap Jongin dengan nada kesal.

"Dengarkan aku…."

"Tidak… tidak…."

"Aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku."

Jongin berhenti dari usahanya menutup pintu. Dia membeku. Masih sulit mencerna kalimat Sehun.

"Jadilah kekasihku Kim Jongin." Ucap Sehun lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak bertemu dengannya aku tidak pernah mengerti

Apa itu harus disebut keberuntungan atau musibah

Apa persahabatan itu benar-benar bisa disebut cinta

Apa aku sedih atau aku harus senang

Aku tidak pernah tahu itu

.

.

.

Mereka kembali seperti dulu. Seperti saat obrolan tengah malam, godaan manis dari Sehun, dan kunjungan di akhir pekan. Jongin agak senang dengan ini. Dia bahagia walaupun tak pernah sekalipun Sehun mengatakan cinta padanya. Jongin terlalu paham pada posisinya. Yang terkadang sering ia pungkiri.

"Jadi kau pacar Sehun sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol. Mereka sedang berada di supermarket. Mengantar Jongin membeli beberapa keperluan.

"Begitulah." Ucap Jongin santai. Terlalu santai untuk sebuah hal besar bagi Chanyeol. Dia masih sibuk memilih-milih produk makanan.

"Kau tahu kan kau hanya…."

"Cukup hyung."

Kemudian Chanyeol tak melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi. Dia tahu Jongin sudah mengerti maksudnya.

"Aku tahu. Aku cukup tahu posisiku."

Kemudian ponsel Jongin berdering. Membuatnya berjalan menjauh dari Chanyeol. Itu panggilan masuk dari Sehun. Dia tersenyum sedikit sebelum mengangkat telfonnya.

"Sehun? Ada apa?"

"_Jongin kau ada dimana?"_

"Aku sedang di supermarket. Ada apa?"

"_Ah tidak. Aku hanya heran kenapa disana berisik sekali."_

"Oh."

Kemudian hening beberapa saat. Mereka masih tersambung dalam sambungan telefon. Namun tidak ada yang berbicara.

Jongin paham dengan keadaan ini. Dia terlalu mengenal Sehun dengan baik. Pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin Sehun sampaikan tapi dia masih berpikir untuk menyampaikannya.

"Katakan saja."

"_Apa?" _Sehun terdengar terkejut. Sepertinya dia melamun tadi.

"Katakan saja. Kau mau bicara apa?"

"_Ah itu…. Luhan…."_

Mendengar nama itu disebut Jongin menggenggam ujung bajunya.

"Ada apa dengan Luhan?"

"_Dia… dia tahu tentang hubungan kita."_

"Lalu?"

Jongin sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"_Luhan sebenarnya menyukaiku."_

Dan berakhirlah semuanya. Jongin sudah tahu ini akan berakhir cepat. Hubungan ini sudah jelas sepihak.

"_Aku tak mengerti Jongin. Aku menyayangimu tapi aku juga menyayangi Luhan."_

"Tidak Sehun. Kau lebih menyukainya." Ucap Jongin. Dia tersenyum walaupun dia yakin Sehun tak dapat melihatnya.

"_Aku menyayangi kalian berdua. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kalian."_

"Apa kau berani mengatakan ini pada Luhan?"

Ucapan Jongin membuat Sehun terdiam. Dia tampak egois sekarang.

"Kau hanya tak ingin kehilangan aku Sehun. Tapi cintamu ada pada Luhan. Jadi lebih baik kejarlah Luhan sekarang. Sebelum terlambat. Aku masih akan selalu ada bersamamu. Tenang saja."

Sehun terdiam sejenak kemudian berucap pelan. Sebuah permintaan yang Jongin sendiri tidak yakin.

"_Berjanjilah. Jangan pergi dariku."_

"Ya."

Jongin berucap lirih. Rasanya sesak. Tapi bagaimana pun dia harus bisa menerima ini.

"_Jadi hubungan kita berakhir?"_

"Ya. Tapi tidak dengan persahabatan kita."

Mungkin Sehun bisa bernafas lega. Dia bisa bersama Luhan tanpa harus kehilangan Jongin. Untuk saat ini.

"_Terima kasih. Aku menyayangimu sahabatku."_

Mata Jongin mulai berkaca-kaca. Bersyukur mereka tidak bertemu langsung.

"Aku juga menyayangimu Sehun. Sudah ya aku harus berbelanja."

"_Ah iya baiklah. Aku akan menutupnya."_

Kemudian sambungan mereka berakhir. Berakhir pula hubungan mereka. Punggung Jongin bergetar. Dia tidak ingin menangis di depan Chanyeol sebenarnya tapi

"Jongin? Ada apa denganmu?" Chanyeol terkejut saat mendekat padanya.

Dengan cepat Jongin memeluk Chanyeol. Menangis di bahu itu. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

"Aku berakhir hyung. Aku dan Sehun berakhir."

Chanyeol terkejut mendengarnya. Kemudian dia memeluk Jongin. Mengelus kepalanya. Menenangkan namja yang sangat dicintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin benar dia ingkar janji. Jongin pikir ini yang terbaik untuk mereka. Lagi pula dia butuh waktu untuk melupakan Sehun. Sehun juga butuh waktu untuk mendapatkan Luhan kembali. Jadi bukankah tindakannya benar? Tidak membalas pesan Sehun. Berpura-pura ponsel itu rusak. Dia hanya tidak ingin Sehun kembali. Dia ingin hanya ada Chanyeol di hatinya. Meski itu sulit.

"Hey mengapa melamun?" itu suara Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang.

Jongin agak terkejut dengan tindakan Chanyeol. Tapi sepertinya dia harus terbiasa. Sekarang dia pacar Chanyeol.

"Tidak hyung. Aku hanya sedikit gugup akan bertemu orang tuamu."

Mereka berada di apartemen milik Jongin. Bersiap untuk mengunjungi orang tua Chanyeol.

"Kau tak perlu gugup baby. Mereka pasti akan menyukaimu." Ucap Chanyeol mengecup pipinya cepat.

"Benarkah?"

Jongin tidak yakin. Dan Jongin memang tidak pernah yakin dengan apa pun. Mereka sampai disebuah rumah yang lumayan megah. Bertemu dengan orang tua Chanyeol. Dari luar saja Jongin sudah tahu orang-orang ini begitu perfectionis. Pandangan mereka benar-benar penuh penilaian. Jongin tidak merasa nyaman disini. Lagi pula untuk apa mereka datang kemari? Dia tidak akan menikah dengan Chanyeol besok kan? Hey mereka baru saja pacaran!

"Namamu?"

"Kim Jongin."

"Hobi?"

"Menari."

Jongin menelan ludah. Ini interogasi atau apa? Suasananya benar-benar canggung.

"Chanyeol? Kekasihmu suka menari? Artinya dia memperlihatkan tubuhnya pada orang lain kan? Bagaimana dia bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarga Park?"

Apa?

Jongin tidak pernah tahu ada manusia semacam ini di planet bumi. Dia ingin lari. Dia ingin meneriaki orang-orang ini "Siapa yang mau jadi menantumu bodoh!" tapi dia memilih diam. Memangnya dia sekurang ajar apa.

"Biar nanti aku jelaskan padanya Umma. Lebih baik Umma pergi. Aku akan mengajak Jongin berkeliling." Ucap Chanyeol agak canggung kemudian menarik Jongin pergi.

Mereka berjalan ke halaman belakang rumah Chanyeol.

"Maaf ya. Ummaku memang sedikit keras."

Jongin jadi tidak enak sendiri. "Ah tidak apa-apa. Ku rasa dia tidak menyukaiku."

"Nanti juga dia akan suka denganmu."

Kemudian hening. Mereka menikmati cahaya matahari sore yang tampak indah.

"Jongin….. kau mencintaiku kan?"

Jongin tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sebenarnya rasa pada Chanyeol masih mengambang. Dia tidak mau berbohong tapi Chanyeol sudah terlalu baik padanya. Jadi Jongin mengangguk walau sedikit ragu.

"Kalau bagitu maukah kau berhenti menari untukku?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin?"

"Sehun?"

Mereka tak sengaja bertemu di café dekat taman. Café favorit mereka dulu. Kemudian Sehun mengajaknya duduk bersama. Toh mereka sama-sama datang sendiri. Lagi pula Jongin mana bisa menolak Sehun. Perasaannya benar-benar masih sama seperti dulu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"Tanya Sehun memulai perbincangan dengan semangat yang sedikit berlebihan bagi Jongin. Ah dia pasti bahagia sekali bersama Luhan.

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga baik."

Jongin mengangguk. Karena tak ada topik mungkin dia bisa membicarakan hal yang menarik bagi Sehun. Seperti Luhan misalnya.

"Bagaimana Luhan?"

"Hah? Oh? Luhan?"

Jongin tidak tahu kepanikan Sehun itu karena tehnya yang panas atau karena Luhan yang dia tanyakan.

Sehun menghela nafas. "Aku sudah tidak dengannya lagi."

Jongin terbelalak. Kemudian dia merubah posisinya yang tadi bersandar malas pada kursi menjadi berpangku tangan pada meja.

"Ah bahkan aku belum sempat jadian dengannya." Lanjut Sehun kemudian meminum minumannya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Luhan….."

"Ya. Itu tipuan. Aku hanya satu dari sekian banyak boneka Luhan. Dia hanya tidak terima aku berpaling darinya."

Jongin tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ini terlalu mengejutkan baginya.

"Maafkan aku, dulu kita….."

"Sudahlah Sehun. Aku tidak apa-apa." Jongin cepat-cepat memotong kalimat Sehun. Dia tak ingin mendengar apa-apa. Termasuk penyesalan.

Dan tiba-tiba Jongin merasakan tangan Sehun yang menggenggam tangannya. Membuatnya sedikit gugup.

"Jongin…. Bisa tidak kita….."

"Jongin."

Sebuah suara berat menginterupsi kalimat Sehun. Jongin terkejut. Buru-buru dia melepas genggaman Sehun pada tangannya.

"Chanyeol hyung."

Jongin berdiri diikuti Sehun yang ikut memandang kearah namja tinggi di hadapan mereka.

"Apa aku mengganggu?"Tanya Chanyeol dengan pandangan menusuk pada Sehun.

Jongin menggeleng cepat. "Ah tidak hyung. Kenalkan ini Sehun. Temanku."

Sehun menjabat tangan Chanyeol. "Aku Sehun."

Chanyeol masih diam kemudian menatap Jongin. Dia menunggu Jongin mengenalkan dirinya pada namja dihadapannya itu.

Jongin menghela nafas. "Sehun, dia Chanyeol. Dia…. Dia pacarku."

Sehun terdiam. Terlalu terkejut sepertinya.

Kemudian Chanyeol menarik tangan Jongin dan memeluk pinggangnya. Dengan pandangan mata mengintimidasi yang tak pernah lepas dari Sehun.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang?"

Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk. Kemudian dia berpamitan pada Sehun.

"Aku pulang Sehun. Sampai jumpa."

Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka. Dia tersenyum miris sebelum mengangguk dan melambai pada Jongin yang berjalan pergi bersama Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

"Untuk apa kau menemuinya?"

"Kami tak sengaja bertemu disana."

Jongin dan Chanyeol berada di dalam mobil Chanyeol yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Dia tahu benar suasana hati Chanyeol sedang buruk. Dan kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Jongin juga sama saja dengannya. Entahlah Jongin terlalu pusing dengan kejadian barusan.

"Aku tak suka kau bertemu dengannya."

Jongin terkejut dengan penuturan Chanyeol. Hey mereka kan sahabat. Chanyeol sudah tahu benar tentang hal itu. Yah walaupun Chanyeol juga tahu tentang perasaannya pada Sehun.

"Dia hanya sahabatku…."

"Aku tahu kau masih punya perasaan padanya. Dan aku tidak suka. Jangan temui dia lagi!" kali ini nada Chanyeol lebih memerintah. Dan Jongin tidak suka. Dia tidak suka diperintah.

"Kenapa kau yang mengatur? Ini kan hidupku!" Jongin terbawa emosi.

"Kau harus mendengarkanku!"

"Kau tidak mengerti! Kau bukan orang tuaku kan? Mengapa kau mengaturku? Bahkan kau menyuruhku berhenti menari! Apa aku harus selalu menurutimu? Memangnya kau siapa?!"

"Aku kekasihmu Kim Jongin! Ingat itu!"

"Kekasih? Apa ini yang disebut kekasih? Bahkan Sehun dulu tidak pernah…."

"Cukup!"

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Jongin sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan yang terlalu tiba-tiba ini. Dia menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Turun!"

"Apa?"

"Turun sebelum aku menyakitimu."

Mata Jongin mulai berkaca-kaca. Dengan cepat dia keluar dari mobil dan membanting pintunya dengan keras. Kemudian mobil itu melaju cepat meninggalkannya. Jongin menangis. Dia tidak tahu mengapa ini bisa terjadi padanya. Mengapa hidupnya serumit ini. Dia kesal. Sangat-sangat kesal pada perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Mengapa kau selalu datang

Mengapa aku selalu kembali padamu

Mengapa hatiku tak pernah lelah dilukai

Lalu apa yang bisa aku pilih

Rasanya percuma saja aku memilih

Karena pada akhirnya aku akan selalu…..

Kembali padamu

Lagi dan lagi

Kembali padamu

.

.

**TBC /END?**

Aduh maaf sekali kalau ceritanya aneh -_- Jangan lupa review ya. Terima kasih :)


	2. Chapter 2

**FRIENDSHIP**

Written by Oh Michele

CAST : Kim Jongin,Oh Sehun,dll.

Warning : cerita gajelas,typo(s),yaoi,crack couple,dll.

NOTE :

Maaf semuanya kalau chapter ini hancur banget -_- Sebenernya ini juga maksa-maksain nulisnya. Maaf ya kalau saya updatenya lama. Sekolah benar-benar membunuh. Niatnya juga aku mau tamatin semua ff-ku terus ga bikin-bikin lagi. -_- doain deh semoga semuanya cepet tamat. Aduh udah gatau mau ngomong apa lagi. Pokoknya ini hancur banget. Selamat membaca deh….. jangan lupa review kalau berkenan -_- byebye.

.

.

.

.

_Aku selalu percaya_

_Dengan apa yang orang selalu sebut dengan karma_

_Lalu….._

_Apakah bersama dia…._

_Adalah apa yang orang sebut dengan karma?_

_Dan mengapa rasanya…._

.

.

.

_Sakit sekali?_

.

.

.

.

Malam semakin dingin. Angin terus berhembus mengiringi laju mobil yang semakin cepat. Di dalamnya ada Chanyeol yang sedang mengemudi. Pikirannya penuh. Dipenuhi kekasih manisnya yang membuatnya kesal hari ini. Akhirnya keluar juga sisi lain dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak ingin memperlihatkannya pada Jongin. Keras,posesif, dan terlalu terobsesi. Itulah dirinya. Dia sudah terlalu mencintai Jongin.

" _Apa aku terlalu berlebihan pada Jongin?" _

Batin Chanyeol mulai bergejolak. Sepertinya dia sudah keterlalulan. Mereka ini kan sepasang kekasih. Harusnya Chanyeol lebih percaya pada Jongin. Dia terbutakan oleh rasa cemburu. Tapi itu semua karena Chanyeol tahu persis bahwa perasaan Jongin pada Sehun terlampau besar. Dia hanya takut Sehun merebut Jongin darinya. Apa itu salah?

Segera Chanyeol mengambil ponsel mliknya. Dia tekan angka satu yang langsung terhubung pada Jongin. Sekian lama menunggu namun tak ada jawaban. Jongin tak kunjung mengangkatnya. Apa Jongin begitu marah padanya? Dia coba menelpon beberapa kali namun Jongin masih tak menjawab. Chanyeol segera memutar kemudinya. Dia tidak tenang. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Dia harus menemui Jongin. Dia harus mempertahankan Jongin untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin terus menghapus air mata yang tak mau berhenti keluar. Ia memelankan langkah saat akan sampai di pintu apartement miliknya. Namun matanya terpaku pada sosok di depan pintu yang sedang duduk dan menenggelamkan wajah pada lutut. Bahkan tenggorokannya terasa kering untuk hanya memanggil nama orang itu.

Merasa ada orang yang datang, sosok itu mengangkat wajahnya hingga dapat melihat Jongin yang berdiri di depannya.

"Jongin…. Aku—"

"Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jongin sedikit mundur saat Sehun mulai berdiri.

"Aku…."

"Pulanglah. Ini sudah malam."

Jongin mencoba mengabaikan Sehun dan membuka pintu apartementnya.

"Kau boleh menyebutku bodoh. Aku tak percaya kau bersama Chanyeol."

Jongin tersentak. Kemudian dia berbalik menatap Sehun tajam. "Apa yang masih tidak kau percaya?"

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menerima ini."Mata Sehun menyiratkan keputus asaan. Tak hentinya menatap Jongin dalam.

"Mengapa kau egois?"Jongin menunduk. Bibirnya bergetar. "Mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

Air matanya mengalir lagi. Bodoh! Mengapa hidupnya dikelilingi orang bodoh? Dan mengapa dia juga bodoh? Sehun…untuk apa dia kembali? Apa Sehun akan mempermainkannya lagi?

"Kau bahkan tak pernah—"

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin!"

Jongin langsung menatap Sehun. Dia terkejut mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kalimat itu. Kalimat yang selalu Jongin tunggu selama ini. Dua kata itu. Tertangkap baik oleh pendengarannya. Membuat hatinya merasa sesak. Membangkitkan lagi sesuatu yang sudah lama ditutupinya dengan rapi.

"Kau pikir semudah itu kau—" Jongin kehabisan kata-kata. Entah apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya. Dia lelah sekali.

Sehun memejamkan matanya. "Maafkan aku." Kemudian membawa Jongin dalam pelukannya.

Jongin menggeleng kemudian segera dia memeluk Sehun erat.

"Aku…. Aku ju..juga mencintaimu Sehun. Aku mencintaimu…. Sa….sangat mencintaimu. Tapi sakit. Rasanya sakit sekali."ucap Jongin sambil terisak pelan.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Kumohon maafkan aku. Kita mulai semuanya dari awal. Bukan sebagai sahabat lagi. Tapi sebagai orang yang aku cintai."

Jongin terdiam. Ada rasa bimbang dalam hatinya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Tapi dia sangat mencintai Sehun. Rasanya hari ini adalah hari yang telah ditunggunya seumur hidup. Bolehkah dia egois kali ini?

Dalam pelukan Sehun, Jongin mengangguk. Entah apa yang akan dihadapinya nanti. Yang dia mau hanya bersama Sehun.

Kemudian mereka berciuman panjang. Meluapkan perasaan mereka. Betapa mereka saling mencintai. Betapa lelahnya mereka dipermainkan takdir. Dan betapa lelahnya Jongin dengan Chanyeol. Selanjutnya Sehun membawanya semakin dalam. Hingga ia sejenak lupa dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Sehun berakhir di atas ranjang. Mereka seperti dua orang mabuk minuman namun perlu di garis bawahi bahwa mereka sepenuhnya sadar saat ini. Mereka hanya terus mengikuti nafsu. Hingga melupakan pintu yang bahkan belum tertutup. Jongin terus mendesah saat Sehun tak hentinya menyentuhnya. Ini adalah petama kalinya mereka melakukan ini.

Sehun terus memberi tanda pada leher Jongin. Membuat Jongin hanya bisa pasrah.

Namun tiba-tiba ponsel Jongin berdering.

"Akhh…. Se….hun ponselku…"

"Hmm… biarkan saja…."

Jongin terus menatap ponselnya yang terus berdering. Tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

"Sss…. Sehun…. Aku rasa itu….Akhh…."

Jongin tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya saat Sehun terus menyentuhnya. Membuatnya merasakan panas. Bahkan ia tidak sadar bahwa pakaiannya sudah tak berada pada tubuhnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan cepat menuju apartement Jongin. Dia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Jongin dan memeluk namja manis itu. Kembali pada hari-hari menyenangkan mereka kemarin.

**Krittt**

Chanyeol agak terkejut saat pintu apartement Jongin tak terkunci. Dia masuk begitu saja dan mendapati ruang tengah masih gelap.

"Jongin….?"

"_Akh…. Sehun…."_

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar suara yang samar-samar didengarnya. Kemudian dia berjalan dengan perlahan ke arah kamar Jongin.

"_Tidak Tuhan kumohon jangan benarkan dugaanku."_

Dan Chanyeol melihat semuanya. Melihat Sehun dan Jongin bercumbu di depan matanya. Saat itu juga dia sadar. Bahwa Jongin memang tak pernah menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa aku memang harus ikut datang?" ucap Jongin yang sedang memasak di dapur.

Sudah tiga bulan berlalu sejak malam dimana Chanyeol menangkap basah dirinya bercumbu dengan Sehun. Saat itu dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat wajah Chanyeol yang kelewat terluka. Dia sedih. Merasa bersalah. Dan pada akhirnya hanya bisa mengatakan kata "maaf" yang entah diterima atau tidak. Saat itu Chanyeol tak berucap apa-apa dan langsung pergi. Yang bagi Jongin menyiratkan semuanya telah berakhir.

Maka disinilah Jongin saat ini. Di dapur memasak untuk Sehun yang berkunjung di pagi hari. Sehun tersenyum diatas meja makan sambil memperhatikan Jongin.

"Ya kita bisa sekalian kencan. Bukankah sudah lama kita tidak makan di luar?"

"Maksudmu di ulang tahun temanmu? Jadi berkencan di luar itu seperti makan gratis di pesta temanmu itu ya Tuan Oh?"

Jongin menggembungkan pipinya sambil meletakkan piring di atas meja. Memasang wajah sebal padahal sebenarnya dia ingin tertawa sih.

"Bukan begitu. Mulai minggu depan aku akan sibuk sekali dan kita mungkin akan jarang bertemu. Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar tapi kau juga sering menolak. Lalu apa menemaniku ke pesta temanku juga akan kau tolak? Nanti pasti kau menyesal."

Jongin sudah duduk dihadapan Sehun sekarang. Menangkup pipinya sambil memasang wajah berpikir.

"Hmm iya baiklah aku akan menemanimu."

Sehun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jongin. Kemudian mereka makan dengan hangat.

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin yang akan menyesal adalah Sehun. Di pesta malam itu begitu banyak mata yang melirik Jongin. Ah Jongin memang mencuri perhatian. Apalagi sifatnya yang terlampau ramah bahkan pada orang yang belum di kenalnya. Itu bagus sih tapi Sehun tidak suka juga.

"Hey Sehun!"

Seseorang memanggilnya dan Sehun langsung menarik Jongin untuk membawanya pada orang itu.

"Hey Moonkyu selamat ulang tahun. Pestamu bagus juga."ucap Sehun dengan merangkul pinggang Jongin.

"Terima kasih. Ah tidak pestaku biasa saja. Terima kasih sudah datang. Dan….. ini pasti Jongin. Benar kan?"

Jongin mengangguk kemudian mereka berjabat tangan. "Aku Kim Jongin."

"Aku Kim Moonkyu. Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku juga sering melihatmu di lobi apartement."ucap Moonkyu ramah.

"Oh? Benarkah? Berarti tempat tinggal kita dekat? Kau di lantai berapa Moonkyu-ssi?"

"Ah panggil Moonkyu saja. Aku di lantai sepuluh."

"Oh aku di lantai dua belas. Mampirlah kalau ada waktu."

Merasa diacuhkan Sehun berdehem sedikit. "Ekheemm"

Moonkyu yang melihat Sehun langsung tertawa pelan. "Ahahaha jangan cemburu begitu Oh Sehun. Aku tidak akan merebut kekasihmu. Tenang saja."

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lewat dua minggu. Sehun semakin sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya. Kapasitas bertemu mereka semakin tipis. Jongin jadi sering mendapat penolakan bila mengajak Sehun. Seperti saat ini….

"Sehun aku mau belanja. Bisa kau mengantarku?"

"_Aku baru saja tidur dua jam sayang."_jawabnya dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur.

"Ah maaf. Tapi apa persediaan makananmu masih ada? Terakhir kulihat kulkasmu sudah kosong. Apa perlu aku membelikannya?"

"_Tidak usah. Aku sudah membelinya."_

"Oh ya sudah kalau begitu."

"_Hey, aku rindu masakanmu."_

Diam-diam Jongin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sehun. Wajahnya jadi merah.

"Kau ini bisa saja. Jangan katakan kalau kau hanya makan mie instan akhir-akhir ini."

"_Ah A-Aku—"_

Mendengar Sehun yang sedikit gugup, Jongin menghela nafas. Ah dia ini terlalu mengenal Sehun.

"Sepertinya dugaanku benar kan?"

"_Ya aku makan itu. Aku tak ada waktu memasak."_

"Apa aku perlu menginap disana?"

"_Ah tidak usah. Aku masih bisa mengatasi ini. Aku tak mau membuatmu repot. Oh iya bukankah kau mau belanja?"_

"Ah iya aku akan berangkat sebentar lagi."

"_Jadi dengan siapa?"_

"Sepertinya dengan Moonkyu saja. Aku bertemu dia tadi. Dia bilang akan belanja juga."

"_Oh."_

Tiba-tiba terjadi keheningan yang membuat Jongin sedikit bingung.

"Sehun? Kau masih disana?"

"_Hmm? Maaf aku tertidur. Kalau begitu pergilah. Mungkin Moonkyu sudah menunggu."_

"Ah baiklah. Tidurlah yang cukup Sehun."

"_Ya. Akan ku tutup."_

Jongin sedikit terkejut. Sepertinya Sehun melupakan hal penting yang biasa mereka lakukan saat akan mengakhiri telpon mereka.

"Se-sehun?"

"_Ya?"_

"Kau lupa sesuatu?"

"_Hmm? Apa?"_

Jongin menghela nafas. Apa karena terlalu sibuk sampai Sehun melupakan hal ini.

"Huh baiklah biar aku saja. Selamat tidur. Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun sedikit tertawa. Ah dia lupa hal itu. Mungkin karena dia terlalu mengantuk.

"_Maaf sayang. Baiklah. Aku juga sangat-sangat-sangat mencintaimu."_

Kemudian Jongin tersenyum dan mematikan telponnya. Yah mungkin Sehun memang terlalu lelah.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan apa mungkin Sehun memang selalu lelah setiap hari? Sudah satu bulan Sehun tak menghubunginya. Dihubungi pun sangat sulit. Mungkin hanya ketika larut Sehun menjawab panggilannya. Itu pun membuat Jongin segan karena nada bicara Sehun yang terkesan terganggu. Bahkan saat hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Sehun belum juga memberi kabar ataupun ucapan selamat.

"Hey jangan melamun, itu tidak baik."

Moonkyu mengambil duduk di sebelah Jongin. Mereka sedang duduk bersama di lobby. Akhir-akhir ini memang Jongin lebih sering bepergian bersama Moonkyu. Entahlah dia hanya merasa kesepian sejak Sehun menjadi super sibuk. Dan yang bisa di ajak bicara memang hanya Moonkyu saja.

"Aku tidak melamun." Jongin menangkup pipinya.

"Jelas-jelas aku tadi melihatmu melamun. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa tentang Sehun?"

Moonkyu meletakkan segelas kopi di depan Jongin.

"Hmm begitulah. Apa kau tahu apa yang sedang di kerjakan Sehun saat ini?"Tanya Jongin. Mungkin saja Moonkyu tahu tentang Sehun.

"Setahuku minggu ini sedang tidak ada tugas yang berat. Tapi mungkin saja Sehun sedang ada pekerjaan lain."

"Oh begitu ya."

Jongin kembali lemas. Kalau tidak ada tugas mengapa Sehun jarang menghubunginya?

"Sudahlah tak perlu bersedih. Bukankah hari ini hari ulang tahunmu?"

Moonkyu mengambil kotak yang ada disampingnya sementara Jongin terus memperhatikan pergerakan Moonkyu.

"Ini untuk apa?"tanya Jongin.

"Pabbo! Tentu saja untukmu."

Jongin terkejut kemudian matanya menunjukkan binar-binar bahagia.

"Bagaimana kau bisa—"

"Apa yang aku tidak tahu di dunia ini? Selamat ulang tahun Jongin-ah."ucap Moonkyu.

"Terima kasih Moonkyu-ah. Boleh ku buka kotak ini?"

Moonkyu mengangguk kemudian Jongin membukanya dengan cepat. Jongin hampir melompat dan memekik saking terkejutnya melihat hadiah yang diberikan Moonkyu untuknya. Seekor anjing yang lucu sekali. Ah dia memang sudah lama ingin membeli seekor anjing.

"Terima kasih Moonkyu-ah! Kau baik sekali! Aku sangat menyayangimu!" pekik Jongin sambil memeluk Moonkyu.

Moonkyu yang dipeluk secara tiba-tiba sedikit terkejut namun dia langsung membalas pelukan Jongin.

Dan seketika tawa mereka terhenti saat ada sosok lain yang berdiri di depan mereka. Dengan wajah dingin dan sebuket mawar ditangannya. Jongin sedikit terkejut namun dia tersenyum hangat seakan tidak tahu situasi.

"Sehun dari mana saja?"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


End file.
